Tkfkdgody
by Cksqor
Summary: Bahkan dia akan selalu ada saat Chanyeol membutuhkannya. Tak akan meninggalkannya. Tidak akan, walau dia tak yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti justru Chanyeol lah yang akan meninggalkannya."Aku dengar kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Benar!"[ChanBaek/BaekYeol]


**Title : Tkfkdgody **

**By : Cksqor**

**Cast : [ChanBaek/ChanSoo etc] **

**- Baekhyun**

**- Chanyeol**

**- Kyungsoo**

**- Jongin**

**- ETC**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, school life, Drama, hurt/comfort, Friendship, etc**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri.. ChanBaek saling memiliki xD but FF ini asli milik saya.. No plagiat! No Copas!**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Boys Love, OOC, AU, Penistaan, Pemaksaan, Alayness, Lebayness, Gajeness, dll.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**No Bash/Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy broh ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Cksqor Present-**

"Hai, Baek! Sendirian?" Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum simpul."Seperti yang kau lihat, Yeol." Jawabnya mantap.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tawar Chanyeol masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Baekhyun mendengus tawanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar 'sok formal', "Hah Tentu. Dengan senang hati."

Chanyeol langsung saja duduk disamping Baekhyun dan memesan ice cream pisang kesukaannya. Baekhyun yang memang sudah sangat hapal dengan kesukaan namja disampingnya ini hanya menggeleng saja.

"Oh iya, ku dengar bandmu masuk final yah? Chukkae." Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan setelah sekitar 3 menit mereka larut dalam dunia masing-masing.

"Hehe begitulah. Gomawo, kau harus datang minggu depan." Jawab Chanyeol senang.

"Tapi aku tidak janji. Minggu depan jadwalku padat, hehe."

"Eeei kencan, heh?"

"Haha seperti itulah.."

Kembali mereka terdiam dan menikmati ice cream masing-masing. Sepertinya ada kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Entahlah..

"Baekhyun/Chanyeol."

"Haha kau duluan."

Bahkan mereka sampai berbicara hampir bersamaan. Benar-benar, eoh?

"Ehm. Baiklah." Akhirnya Chanyeol yang memulai duluan."Bagaimana kabar ahjuma dan ahjusi?" Tanyanya basa-basi. Padahal tadi bukan itu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum tipis."Baik, selalu. Mereka kadang menanyakanmu." Jawab Baekhyun tenang.

"Jeongmal?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menepuk bahu namja yang lebih tinggi 11 cm darinya itu pelan."Kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumah. Sepertinya Cherry merindukanmu hehe."

"Mwo? Kenapa bukan kau yang merindukanku sih?" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Baekhyun meledakan tawanya.

"Haha kita bahkan hampir setiap hari bertemu Tuan Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada sedikitpun ruang bagiku untuk merindukanmu.. Dasar!" Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya menggoda.

Chanyeol langsung saja memasang tampang sangar dan menatap namja mungil itu melalui ekor matanya."Jadi begitu yah? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bertemu lama sekali. Apa kau akan merindukanku, hem?" Goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengetukan jari telunjuknya di dagu, berpose seperti sedang berpikir lalu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit sempurna.

"Hm. Bisa jadi iya bisa juga tidak. Tergantung keadaannya." Jawabnya sembari mengangkat bahunya cuek lalu kembali menyantap ice creamnya.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya dia mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun yang sejak kapan jadi berwarna hitam begini-tumben-.

"Arraseo! Arraseo!" Ucapnya kesal.

Dalam hati Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sangatlah kekanakan. Namun itulah yang jadi salah satu alasannya menyukai namja itu.

Di mata orang Chanyeol adalah sosok yang manly dan juga keren beda sekali jika saat bersamanya. Chanyeol akan menjadi Chanyeol yang sebenarnya Chanyeol.

Yang manja dan suka memaksa. Dan entah sejak kapan perasaan Baekhyun pada namja yang sudah lama menjadi teman bermainnya itu semakin dalam.

Namun dia hanya bisa menyimpannya dalam hati, karena Chanyeolㅡ

"Hai Chanyeol, Baekhyun!"

ㅡsudah memilih pada siapa hatinya berlabuh. Dan itu bukan dirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat bahwa cintanya adalah cinta sepihak. Tapi tak mengapa selama dirinya masih bisa terus berada bersama namja itu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Bahkan dia akan selalu ada saat Chanyeol membutuhkannya. Tak akan meninggalkannya. Tidak akan, walau dia tak yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti justru Chanyeol lah yang akan meninggalkannya.

"Kau telat Kyung." Jawab Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Hehe mianhae, tadi aku ada rapat dengan anggota OSIS." Kyungsoo lalu duduk dihadapan Chanyeol dan memasang wajah imutnya.

"Huh, selalu saja lebih mementingkan organisasi daripada aku. Menyebalkan." Chanyeol mengaduk ice creamnya yang sudah meleleh dengan wajah cemberut. Lucu sekali.

"Eeei kau cemburu, eoh? Mianhae.. Janji deh ini yang terakhir kalinya." Kyungsoo mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol lembut.

"Ehm.." Deheman Baekhyun membuat kedua namja itu menoleh padanya."Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko patah hati melihat kalian bermesraan didepanku." Candanya. Padahal dalam hati dia membenarkan ucapannya sendiri.

"Eh kau mau kemana, Baek? Disini saja." Cegah Kyungsoo.

"Lain kali saja. Lagipula pacarmu sedang marah, aku takut dia akan mengamuk haha." Baekhyun lalu berdiri setelah merapikan tas dan buku-bukunya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin ke rumah Suho hyung sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku ambil disana, wae?"

"Tidak. Nanti malam aku ke rumahmu yah."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk."Ok~! Bersama Kyungsoo kan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Tidak. Aku ada acara keluarga nanti malam." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya ber-Oh ria saja. Lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan melambai pada Kyungsoo."Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong~!"

Setelah itu Baekhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kedai ice cream langganannya bersama Chanyeol sejak kecil dulu.

"Channie, sepertinya Baekhyun sedang dekat dengan seseorang."

"Uhuk.."

Chanyeol tersedak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang terlalu mendadak itu. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo mengelap mulut pacar tampannya itu dan mendecak karena Chanyeol benar-benar ceroboh.

"A-apa katamu? Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya tidak santai.

Kyungsoo mengidikan bahunya."Entahlah, aku juga belum tahu pastinya. Aku hanya mendengar cerita anak-anak di kelas saja. Yang ku dengar sih Baekhyun sering pergi ke perpustakaan bersama namja itu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh lalu menepuk punggung tangannya.

"Kau kenapa, heh? Aneh sekali."

"Ah, aniya. Hanya tidak menyangka saja Baekhyun bisa dekat dengan namja lain haha." Jawabnya garing.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya."Jangan bilang kau akan melarangnya? Hei, Chanyeolku yang paling tampan sedunia. Baekhyun itu sudah besar, jadi jangan berpikiran seolah-olah dia itu sahabatmu yang masih kecil terus. Kalau begini kau malah seperti ayahnya saja, ckck." Cicit Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum kelewat lebar."Haha aku hanya takut saja dia kenapa-kenapa. Dia itukan bodoh dan ceroboh."

"Iya, sepertimu. Kalian itu sama." Cibir Kyungsoo.

"Ya!" Chanyeol yang tak terima lalu mencubit kedua pipi tembem Kyungsoo.

"Appo.." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengelus pipinya yang kini berubah warna jadi merah.

"Hehe kau lucu sekali jika begitu Kyunggie.." Ledek Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya."Huh, gombal.."

"Haha.."

Keduanya lalu larut dalam candaan dan cerita yang menyenangkan.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah bepacaran sejak kelas satu, tepatnya 3 bulan sejak penerimaan murid baru. Itu berarti hubungan mereka sudah menginjak 2 tahun lebih.

Awal mereka pacaran adalah saat Baekhyun mengenalkan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Kebetulan waktu itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada di kelas yang sama dan sebangku. Dan sejak saat itu mereka jadi sering bersama-sama.

Suatu hari tepatnya waktu liburan musim panas. Chanyeol mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia menyukai Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol sejak kecil hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada namja bermata bulat itu secepatnya.

Baekhyun tahu walau dia juga menyukai Chanyeol, namun dia bukanlah namja egois.

Apapun asal Chanyeol bahagia dia akan ikut bahagia bersamanya walau hatinya mungkin tak bisa menerima.

Toh, pada akhirnya kenyataanlah yang harus dia jalani bukan?

Dan sejak saat itu hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jadi sedikit merenggang. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Terlebih Chanyeol jadi jarang bermain ke rumah Baekhyun padahal rumah mereka hanya berjarak 10 rumah.

Baekhyun maklum, dia sadar diri. Chanyeol pasti akan lebih mementingkan pacarnya ketimbang dirinya yang hanya berstatus sebagai 'teman'.

Dan lagi sejak kelas 2 Chanyeol sibuk dengan urusan band-nya makin susah saja untuk mereka berinteraksi.

Untung saja sejak kenaikan kelas 2 sampai sekarang mereka sekelas jadi setidaknya mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi walau tidak se-akrab dulu.

**-Cksqor-**

_Tingtong.. Tingtong.._

"Baekhyun hyung ada tamu tuh. Coba kau lihat." Seru Jongin -adik Baekhyun-.

Baekhyun yang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam lalu berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah sangarnya."Kenapa bukan kau saja? Kau kan hanya duduk menonton TV?!" Katanya kesal.

"Ayolah hyung.. Tanggung!"

_**'Dasar adik kurang dihajar!'**_

Walau Baekhyun selalu dongkol dengan sikap adiknya yang super menyebalkan itu. Tetap saja dia akan selalu mengalah. Dia anak tertua jadi harus selalu menunjukan sikap yang baik walaupun sering makan hati karena kedua orang tuanya begitu pilih kasih.

"Nanti giliranmu mencuci piring!" Setelah mengatakan hal yang tak terbantahkan dengan langkah dihentak Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu. Membiarkan tamu menunggu lama adalah tidak baik. Setidaknya kedua orang tuanya selalu memberinya pelajaran tentang tata krama dan sopan santun dengan baik.

_Ceklek.._

"Lama sekali kau membukanya, Baek!"

Baekhyun melongo melihat Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah tertekuk. Apa dia telalu lama membuka pintunya?

Yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah, kenapa Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya disaat jam segini? Biasanya juga namja itu akan datang setelah makan malam.

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun idiot.

"Ck, siapa lagi?! Aku tidak kau persilakan masuk?" Ketus Chanyeol.

"Ah, tentu saja. Masuklah haha." Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

Chanyeol lalu masuk dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga tempat dimana Jongin tengah asyik menonton kartun favoritenya.

Baekhyun menutup kembali pintu dan menguncinya lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan adiknya.

"Tumben kau kemari hyung." Celetuk Jongin.

Chanyeol langsung menghadiahi Jongin dengan jitakan yang cukup keras membuat namja tan itu meringis memegangi kepala malangnya.

"Keberatan, heh?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Biasanya kan kau kencan. Jangan bilang kau diputuskan oleh pacarmu dan menjadikan Baekhyun hyung pelampiasan. Kejam sekali, ckck."

"Jongin!" Baekhyun mendelik. Apa-apaan adiknya itu. Mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak saja.

"Dasar hitam!" Chanyeol melempar Jongin dengan batal sofa terdekat.

"Hehe aku bercanda tauk!" Jongin memasang wajah memelas namun tak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Kau belum makan malam bukan? Kajja kita makan bersama." Ajak Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eoh?"

Chanyeol lalu ikut bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dibelakang.

"Mana ahjuma dan ahjusi, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mengitari seluruh ruangan.

"Eomma dan appa pergi ke Busan menjenguk halmoni yang sakit." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut tak jelas lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Baekhyun.

"Jongin! Kau mau makan sekarang atau nanti, eoh? Jangan sampai kami menghabiskan jatah makanmu juga!" Seru Baekhyun setengah mengancam. Kalau tidak begitu, anak itu mana mau meninggalkan TV.

"Enak saja!" Jongin langsung berlari dan duduk dihadapan hyungnya dan memasang wajah horror.

"_Manhi meokeo_~!" Seru ketiganya bersamaan.

Kalau boleh jujur. Baekhyun sangat menyukai moment seperti ini. Makan malam dan bercanda bersama Chanyeol sama seperti dulu.

Bahkan tak ayal sikap tengil Jongin akan membuat setidaknya pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Selesai membereskan meja makan Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke kamarnya, tentu saja urusan cuci mencuci piring menjadi tugas Jongin.

Kamar Baekhyun masih sama seperti 3 bulan yang lalu begitulah yang ditangkap oleh Chanyeol, tidak ada perubahan berarti.

Hanya saja sejak kapan Baekhyun menyukai lukisan?

"Baek, sejak kapan kau menyukai seni lukis?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan melihat-lihat beberapa lukisan yang terpajang di dinding kamar temannya itu.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan berdiri disampingnya, ikut memperhatikan lukisan pemandangan itu.

"Itu pemberian teman. Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun meminta pendapat.

"Lumayan." Jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Ya!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol, tidak suka dengan jawabannya yang terkesan asal.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, heh?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kesal lalu berjalan dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Aku tidak suka jawabanmu. Apa-apaan kau bilang itu hanya lumayan. Kau harus tahu, temanku itu seorang pelukis terkenal tauk! Bahkan karyanya saja sudah banyak yang dilelang dan masuk museum kesenian. Dasar tidak bisa menghargai karya orang lain." Dumel Baekhyun dengan tangan tersilang didepan dada juga bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

"Hanya lukisan. Aku bahkan bisa membuatkanmu lukisan yang lebih bagus dari itu." Sepertinya Chanyeol tak mau kalah dengan pendapatnya.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu." Baekhyun lalu ikut duduk ditepi ranjang dan menatap Chanyeol sejenak.

"Mana Cherry?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Ada di kamarnya." Jawab Baekhyun lemah.

"Ya! Kau kenapa, heh? Masih marah? Mian. Aku kan hanya mengutarakan pendapatku saja." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Aniyo. Aku sedikit lelah hari ini. Mian." Baekhyun tersenyum kaku lalu mengajak Chanyeol menuju kamar Cherry.

.

.

"_Guk_~! _Guk_~!"

"Woah Cherry kau semakin gemuk saja." Chanyeol langsung menggendong Cherry -anjing kesayangan Baekhyun- dan mendapat jilatan di wajahnya.

"Kan diberi makan setiap hari." Jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau besok kita jogging bersama Cherry?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Ehm.. Ingin sih, tapi aku ada janji besok hehe mian." Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya.

"Nugu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau ada janji dengan siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun mendudukan diri di karpet bulu berwarna coklat susu yang ada di kamar anjingnya lalu diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang masih setia menggendong anjing jenis _Maltese_ tersebut. Maltese adalah sejenis anjing kecil dalam kategori anjing mainan. Nama anjing ini yang berarti "dari Malta" dalam bahasa Inggris, Salah satu ciri khas anjing _Maltese_ ialah bahwa bulunya tidak rontok, bulunya lembut seperti sutra.

Anjing ini adalah hadiah dari sepupu Baekhyun yang berada di China. Baekhyun yang menyayangi anjingnya itu bahkan terkadang jauh lebih mementingkan Cherry ketimbang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga memiliki anjing jenis _Poodie_ bernama Molky. Namun entah kenapa dia lebih menyukai Cherry karena menurutnya anjing itu mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun.

"Teman." Jawab Baekhyun sembari mengelus rambut halus Cherry.

"Si pelukis itu atau-?"

"Tao, kau kenal kan? Dia anak XII-3 yang sering melihat kalian latihan band." Potong Baekhyun. Entah kenapa dia sedikit malas membahas hal ini.

"Ooh."

"Aku dengar kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Benar?" Tanya Chanyeol -lagi-.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengambil Cherry dari dekapan Chanyeol dan mencium hidung anjing kesayangannya itu gemas.

"Ada masalah?" Tanyanya sedikit menggoda.

"Tidak. Tentu saja. Hanya ingin tahu." Jawab Chanyeol sok cuek. Padahal dalam hati dia sangat penasaran sekali.

"Ya sudah." Baekhyun lalu berguling-guling bersama Cherry membuat Chanyeol kesal sendiri.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol sedikit mengeraskan suaranya membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Wae?"

"Aku disini dan kau malah asyik bersama Cherry? Menyebalkan." Dengusnya layaknya anak kecil.

"Haha kau kan bisa ikut bergabung jika mau." Sepertinya Baekhyun memang sengaja memancing emosinya.

Dengan kekesalan yang sudah hampir mencapai ubun-ubun Chanyeol langsung saja menerjang tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat-erat hingga membuat Cherry terkejut lalu berlari menjauh.

"Ya! Wae Geuraeyo?" Baekhyun memberontak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Apalagi posisinya yang terngkurap dan berada dibawah Chanyeol membuat ruang geraknya tidak bebas.

"Aku juga ingin bermain denganmu." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil lalu meniupkan angin di telinga Baekhyun, namja mungil itu mengeliat tak tenang.

"Chanyeol.. Gelihh.."

"Haha ayo kita bermain."

"Kyaaaaa~!"

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun juga Chanyeol bermain guling-gulingan tidak jelas. Mereka saling menendang dan memukul satu sama lain.

Ini adalah permainan terkonyol yang selalu mereka mainkan sejak kecil. Dan setelah kelelahan mereka menghentikan permaianan aneh itu dan duduk dengan napas terengah-engah.

Mereka saling tatap dan tak lama tawa menggelegar memenuhi kamar Cherry. Membuat anjing itu memiringkan kepalanya. Sepertinya anjing itu sedikit mengerti dengan perasaan majikannya.

"_Guk_~! _Guk_~!"

Cherry mencoba mencari perhatian setelah sekian lama merasa terabaikan disana. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh dan tersenyum memanggil Cherry agar mendekat.

Anjing mungil itu lalu berlari dan berada ditengah-tengah keduanya. Saat keduanya bermaksud untuk mengecup wajah Cherry tiba-tiba saja anjing itu menunduk danㅡ

_Chu~!_

Bukannya mencium Cherry mereka berdua malah saling mencium bibir satu sama lain. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama membelalakan matanya.

Bahkan mereka sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepas tautan bibir yang walau hanya menempel tersebut.

Mereka masih saling tatap dengan bibir yang tertempel dan jangan lupakan debaran jantung keduanya yang mungkin saja sudah terdengar dipendengaran keduanya, saking cepatnya jantung itu berdetak.

"_Guk_~! _Guk_~!"

Dan suara gonggongan Cherry membuat keduanya sadar dan melepaskan bibir mereka. Keduanya jadi salah tingkah sendiri terutama Chanyeol.

Yah, walaupun mereka berteman sejak kecil tapi berciuman tak pernah mereka lakukan apalagi di bibir.

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Ah, mianhae." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum canggung.

"Aah, n-ne."

Wajah keduanya benar-benar merah sempurna. Kejadian tadi benar-benar tak terprediksi sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berdiri dengan gaya yang masih salah tingkah disusul oleh Baekhyun yang tak kalah mati gaya.

"Ng- anu sebaikanya aku pulang saja. Besok kalau ada waktu aku akan mengajakmu jalan bersama." Ucap Chanyeol gugup.

"Bersama Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"I-iya bersama teman se-band ku juga." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol hingga kedepan rumah. Baekhyun lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Saat melewati ruang keluarga Jongin menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang saja kalau kau menyukainya hyung?" Tanya Jongin namun matanya tetap fokus pada tontonannya.

"Siapa?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas."Jangan idiot hyung! Tentu saja perasaanmu pada Chanyeol hyung. Sampai kapan kau akan terus memendam perasaanmu itu, heh?" Ucap Jongin kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu duduk disamping adiknya yang sedikit menyebalkan itu."Kau harus tahu, cinta itu memang egois dan ingin memiliki. Tapi percayalah dengan melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia akan ada perasaan bahagia juga menyelimuti dirimu. Jadi kau tak bisa memaksakan perasaan seseorang. Kau mengerti adikku yang paling tampan?" Baekhyun mengusak surai Jongin sayang.

"Hm . Kau memang hyungku yang terbaik." Jongin memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Dasar manja." Baekhyun mendengus lalu membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Holla -_-)/**

**Eotteoyo? Fanfict yang ini apa begitu membosankan dan garing? Semoga tidak hehe**

**Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya di fanfict saya yang berjudul **_**'HUSH (Don't Tell You Mom)'**_** hehe**

**Gak nyangka bakalan banyak yang suka xD**

**Aslinya saya sudah pernah post fanfict disini dulu cuma karena terkena suatu alasan yang tak bisa saya jelaskan *halah* hehe akhirnya saya hapusin semua fanfictnya hoho**

**Mungkin kalian pernah baca -mungkin- hehe**

**Oke segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, mohon reviewnya yah dan mudahan saya cepet updatenya kekeke~**

**Annyeong~! **


End file.
